Final Flight of the Falcon
by Benforden
Summary: Han and Leia are sent to investigate an old distress beacon, but when they arrive they find themselves in the fight of their lives


The Millenium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace and into chaos.  
Immediately 3 old Republic Venator class star destroyers were upon them, Turbo lazers blazing. Han had no chance to dodge, the remnants of the lost tribe had been waiting in ambush for them. They were probably the ones who had sent the distress beacon to begin with.  
The Falcon took a few direct hits before the shield generators kciked in.

"Sith spit" Han cursed loudly, Leia from the copilots seat was frantically dialing in hyperspeed coordinates. Turbo lazer fire continued to barrage the falcons shields and with the force on their side the Sith were able to predict the Falcons moves before they had even made them, giving the falcon's shields no respite to recover from their onslaught. Not even the legendary piloting skill of Han solo could keep the falcon in one piece for long, and he knew it.

"Han something is wrong" Leia exclaimed with as much calm as her jedi training could muster "the hyperspace coordinates aren't locking in"  
"Threepio what the hell is wrong with the falcon?" Han cried, he was too immersed in flying for his life in an attempt to escape the sith ships to focus on the loss of hyperdrive, how many times had this happened to him in the past? too many to count that was sure.  
"Sir, it appears as though the first barrage of turbo lazer fire has rendered the hyperdrive unstable. Standard safety protocols are designed to prevent a jump to lightspeed in this event"

Leia turned her head to her right and looked Han in the face.

"Leia, take threepio and Allana to the escape pod" "No way flyboy, im not letting you go down with the ship"  
Han glanced at his wife before returning to the falcons controls

"not a chance princess, i need you here, but you have to make sure Allana is safely secured back there first, we are gonna run cover while the escape pod makes planet fall, where threepio will take care of her until Jaina is able to get here"

Leia, still dubious of Han's motive never the less did have to agree that Allana did have to get out of here, even she could tell the Falcon was in a bad way, and with no hyperdrive and star destroyers piloted by sith breathing down their neck, it was the best solution, even if Han and Leia were captured and inevitably killed by the lost tribe at least their granddaughter would be safe.

Leia got up swiftly and with the aid of the force rushed to the crew quaters where Allana was currently. Before Threepio could move out towards the escape pod, Han stopped him.

"Threepio, i want you to alert me when you Leia and Allana are in the escape pod"  
"But Sir i dont think Princess Leia will willingly disembark with us"  
"I know golden rod, thats why im taking away the choice, Allana and Jaina will need here and she will need them when this is all over. Do this one last thing for me threepio"  
"Very well sir, it has been my privilage to serve you"  
with that final remark threepio moved as quickly as his legs would carry him, aft towards the escape pod.

The falcon continued to shudder under the intense barrage of turbo lazers, and small fires errupted amdist the corridors, the falcons shields were collapsing, and would not last much longer. Han sat alone now in the falcons cockpit. A small beep from one of the command consoles chimed and alerted him that Threepio had kept his word and all three of them were now aboard the escape pod. moving his hands over the controls he engaged the command to automatically seal the escape pod hatch and remotely launch it.

In the Escape Pod

Leia was strapping Allana into her seat, using the force to reassure the girl that everything would be fine. As she looked up she saw Threepio enter the escape pod and move to secure himself.  
Leia turned back to Allana "Alright, me and your grandfather have to fight some sith now, you be a good girl for threepio until we come to get you okay sweetheart?"  
Allana wailed and clung to Leia's arm. clearly the young girl could sense the future and saw what leia feared, that this was the end for herself and Han.  
As Leia gave Allana one last hug she turned to head back towards the Falcons cockpit, when the door suddenly sealed. gripped by panic Leia dashed for the door controls only to fall short as the escape pod launched detached and the falcon sped away.

"no" was all she could whisper as she saw what Han had tricked her into doing. He was going to sacrifice himself to keep them all safe, and Leia's heart broke.

Cockpit of the Millenium Falcon.

The commlink beeped out at him, and Han answered the call knowing Leia would be on the other side.

"Leia i'm sorry, let this old nerf herder his one last wish"  
"Han ..." Leia's voice was thick with emotion as she spoke "It's alright Leia, the falcon was too badly damaged, this was the only way i could make sure you were okay. Dont wory though i'll run cover for you to make sure you get planet side" "Han you idiot, where you go, I go, we are a team and im with you always!"

Han knew that was true and he knew if the roles were reversed he would not have let Leia sacrifice herself for him. Instead he changed the subject

"Ive already sent a message to Jag, he is bringing as many imperial star destoryers here as he can muster, these sith will pay and you are going to be safe I promise"  
"Han ..." leia croaked, and having no choice but to accept what her husband planned continued "I love you"  
Han chuckled "I know Princess, I know, Falcon out"

with those last words Han cut the transmission. Han altered the course of the falcon istead of attempting to evade the star destroyers now, he turned to charge them head on.

His hands moved over the console as they had done a thousand times before. Han felt calm, at peace.

The falcon was on fire, its entire hull shuddered with direct impacts as the shields finally gave out.

As han looked around though he did not see the destruction, he saw instead shimmering images of the Falcon's past. He saw his son Anakin in the navigators seat so young and full of life. He saw Ben Kenobi and Luke when he had first met him and one of his first jedi lessons, He saw Lando at the gaming table trying to win the Falcon back off him. He saw Leia at a fuse box, back when he first kissed her. He saw his son Jacen before he was Caedus trying to sneak animals into the smuggling compartments, and lastly he saw his long lost friend chewbacca sitting in the copilots seat, arms behind his head in relaxation, back when life had been simple. Just Him and chewie flying about the galaxy with not a care in the world. Chewbacca turned to look at him and roared in his native language, Han was too dazed to make it out, but he didnt need to Chewie was here and everything was going to be okay. He turned his attention back to the view screen and smiled, content that he would soon be with his sons and best friend. Han keyed in a series of codes to override the safety of the hype drive and at point blank range, the falcon entered lightspeed for the last time.


End file.
